Angel in Domino
by Sunrise Phoenix
Summary: Yugi and the gang meet Angela, a young woman those voice is like an Angel's, and has charmed the pharaohs heart. Is it just puppy love, or something more? YYxOC. One shot. Read Bio for DISCLAIMER.


Prolog 

_Beeeep. Beeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeep………_

14 year old, Yugi Motou sleepily reached out and hit the off button of his alarm clock, the light of dawn shown though his window. He sat up and rubbed sleep out his violet eyes, then yawned and stretched.

"Thank goodness it's the weekend." Yugi said as the sprit of the Millennium Puzzle appeared in front of him.

/Good morning, Yugi. Had a nice sleep/ The sprit asked. He looked a lot like Yugi; except he taller, 17 years of age and had ruby-colored eyes with flecks of violet. Yugi smiled and replied, "Yes, I did Pharaoh. Thanks." The ghost smiled and then vanished. The sprit; whose name was Pharaoh or, as his friends called him, Yami, had been with Yugi since he had solved the Millennium Puzzle a year ago. They have had many adventures together, and they have become the best of friends.

After Yugi got dressed, he went down stairs to get some breakfast. His grandpa, Mr. Motou, ran a game shop. Yugi and his grandfather lived above it; since it was the way in Japan. Grandpa was making warm eggs, bacon, and toast. "Good morning, Yugi." He said as he set a plate infront his grandson, "Hurry and eat, we have a big day ahead of us." Yugi took a bite of eggs and swallowed, "What day is that, Grandpa?"

"Why the Spring Festival ofcoruse." He answered. Yugi thought a minute, then brightened. "Oh, yeah. How could I forget?" The Spring Festival was the most important time of the year; people came from all over Japan to join the fun.

There'd be games, food, music, and entertainment; such as dancers, jugglers, and singers.

Yugi wolfed down his breakfast, hurried out the door with his grandpa right behind him.

**Chapter one**

Angela

**After Yugi met his friends, they began to walk around the festival. Everyone was laughing and talking, Jugglers juggled balls, knifes, or flaming torches. Magicians dazzled groups of people with magic. Joey got an ice cream cone for him and Yugi, and Tea got strawberry milkshake. All morning they watched dancers and acrobats, listened to music played by an orcastra from a high school, and played games.**

**/This is great isn't it?/ He asked Yami with his mind. The pharaoh appeared beside Yugi, luckily Yugi was the only one who could see him; unless he changed into the pharaoh. Yami smiled as he looked around him/Yes, it is Yugi. There's so many people here./ **

**/Yeah, I know./ Yugi answered as Joey came up beside him, "Come on pal, there's an arcade over there." He said pointing to a tent with a pink top. Yugi out ran Joey and started to play a fighting game, "I'm goanna to win, Joey!"**

"**Yeah right, Yugi. I'm way ahead of ya." **

**Yugi gripped the joystick and pressed a couple of buttons, in no time he had beaten the game. Joey just shrugged and went to play some games on his own, as Yugi was looking around with Tea; something caught his eye. It was only for a second, but he could have sworn he saw a flicker of sliver hair. **

**Yugi shook his head, and joined Tea at a game. **

**Yugi stepped out of the arcade to get some fresh air, it was hot in there. As Yugi was cooling off, he heard a sound; music. **

**/"Hey Yami?"/ He asked. / "Do you hear something?"/ The sprit of Millennium Puzzle appeared beside him/ "Yes Yugi,"/ He said. / "I do. It's coming from over there."/**

**Yami pointed to a small crowd under a blooming cherry tree; Yugi ran over and felt his body go numb. There, sitting under the tree and playing the guitar, was the most beautiful teenage girl Yugi had ever seen in his life. Her hair was a Raven Black that touched her shoulders, full pink lips, and flawless pale skin. She was wearing a lavender t-shirt with a pink rose on the front; faded jeans covered her legs, and wore black boots on her feet. The woman's hands played the guitar well; as if she had been playing it all her life. But the startling thing about her was her eyes, they were golden yellow with flecks of brown. Her guitar case was open, and had a couple of dollars but mostly coins. **

**She began new song, but this time; she sang.**

"_**Brother, my brother.**_

_**Tell me what are we**_

_**Fighting for? We got **_

_**To end this war, we **_

_**Should love one another.**_

_**Oh, can't we just pretend**_

_**That this never did begin?**_

_**We can try…brother my brother."**_

**Yugi felt the magic of the puzzle glow within him/ "Hey, Yami, why don't you take over for a while?"/ The Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck glowed, he turned into Yami. When the light died down, Yami sat next to the girl. She turned her beautiful eyes at Yami, which made go weak in the knees.**

"_**Lets take a moment **_

_**And look deep inside.**_

_**And say we're willing **_

_**To give another to give **_

**It another try. There's **

_**So much more to me than**_

_**What you see. Don't have **_

_**To be this way, think about**_

_**The coniqences, turn around **_

_**And walk away."**_

**Yami was enchanted by her voice, it was almost as if an angel was singing to every one around her. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a ten-dollar bill, carefully he put it in the guitar case. The young woman smiled at him and continued her song. **

"_**Brother, my brother.**_

_**Tell me what are we **_

Fighting for? Isn't life 

_**Worth so much more?**_

_**We should love, one **_

_**Another. Oh, can't we**_

**Just pretend, that this never**

_**Did begin? We can try…**_

_**Brother, my brother."**_

**When she had stopped singing, the crowd applauded and dropped coins into her guitar case. Then the people continued on their way, but Yami stayed behind.**

"**That was a wonderful song," he said as watched her pack up. "You have an amazing talent." The woman smiled and answered, "Thank you. I'm Angela, what's your name?" The pharaoh felt his cheeks go red, "Yugi; but my friends call me Yami." Angela put her guitar away in the case, and closed gently with a light snap. "I'll just call you Yugi. I hope you don't mind?" **

"**Not at all, Angela."**

"**Hey! Yugi, over here!" **

**Yugi looked over his shoulder and saw his friends waving to him, "Do you want to meet my friends, Angela?"**

"**Sure, Yugi." She answered as she picked up her guitar case and put over her shoulder, "Let's go."**

**Yugi smiled in amusement as Joey and Tristan's eyes widened when they saw Angela walkup to them. After Yugi had introduced them to her, Tea pointed to her guitar case; "Do you play?"**

**Angela nodded and answered, "Yes, I love music. I also play for the children in the Burn Wing of Domino Hospital. When I'm not working, that is." **

"**You work there?" Joey asked, amazed. Angela nodded again, "Yeah, I'm a nurse." **

**Yami had Yugi take over, as they walked up to a bugger tent. Angela paused and checked her watch. "Oh my goodness!" **

**Yugi stopped and looked over his shoulder, "What's wrong, Angela?"**

"**I have to get going, my shift starts soon at the hospital. It was nice to meet you and the pharaoh, Yugi. I hope to see you again, bye!" **

**Yugi watched after her with fasoation, "How did she know about the pharaoh?" To his amazement he saw a spiritual from of a woman with long sliver hair in two pigtails and white gown sitting on Angela' s navy-blue purple motorcycle. She turned her pale blue eyes to Yugi and smiled sadly, then she disappeared as Angela put on her helmet and drove way; her raven hair blowing behind her in the wind.**

**/"Yami? Did you see that?"/ He asked the 300 year-old pharaoh. Yami nodded/"Yes I did. I think she was a angel or a guardian sprit."/**

"**Yugi!!"**

**Joey's voice broke though Yugi's thoughts, the boy ran back into tent.**

Chapter Two

Saved by an angel 

**Two weeks went by and all Yugi could think about was Angela; her gold eyes, her raven black hair, and her beautiful voice.**

**Even in school she never left his mind; as he stared out the window, he watched cherry blossoms softly fall and blow in the wind. **

_**BRINGGGGGGGggggggg.**_

**The school bell made Yugi jump about a foot in the air, jerking him out of his daydreaming. "I've got to stop doing that." He muttered to himself, as he picked up his backpack and headed for the door to join Joey in the hallway. "Hey Yug," He said as they went to their lockers, "what's up? You've been so quiet lately." **

**Yugi opened his locker and put his out door shoes on, "I just can't get Angela out of my mind. Even Yami can't stop thinking about her."**

**Joey laughed, "I think you're feelin for that girl."**

**Yugi blushed and said good-bye as he walked out the door and down the street.**

**Yugi was walking down the street; when three huge teenagers pulled him into an alley and surrounded him. Yugi recognized them from school; they were a group known as "SKULLS." Spike, the leader, was mean and had spiky red hair. Beside him was Jack, he had greasy black hair and was very strong. And next to Jack was Ben, he had sandy short hair and had little brains. **

"**Well, well." Jack said with a sneer, "Look who's here boys, the shrimp." Spike leered at him, "Pay up kid."**

**Yugi turned into Yami; who was mad as a dog. "When are you punks goanna learn that you'll just get your self's in jail if you don't stop." Ben balled his fist and hit the sprit in the jaw and stomach. Yami clutched his abdomen and fell to ground on all fours, he groaned and spat out blood that was in his mouth. "Not so tough now, are ya?" Spike laughed as Yami whimpered in pain like a small child. The bullies laughed harder as Jack kicked Yami in the ribs, they were having so much fun that they didn't see a shadow swallow them.**

"**HEY!!!" A voice shouted. Yami weakly raised his head, his vision went in and out of focus. The voice was familiar; "Angela?" He whispered, as he passed out while he turned back into Yugi. **

**It was Angela; wearing a brown leather vest, high heeled boots, and a blue ripped sleeved t-shirt that said 'Angel Girl' in white letters. "Hello, boys." She said with an icy tone and look that could've frozen water with a glance. **

"**Hey Spike," Ben said as he circled the black haired woman, "looks like a little mouse lost its way."**

"**Hey, gorgeous. Wanna get a beer?" Jack asked with oily smile. Angela cringed, "Get a life snake boy, you're so out of my league." **

**The three boys circled the young woman like vultures; Ben drew out a pipe and snickered, "What are ya goanna do, Butterscotch?" **

**Angela tied back her hair with a red bandanna, "You've made a big mistake, knuckleheads."**

**Spike smiled wickedly and shook his head; "You're the one making the mistake, sweetheart."**

"Have it your way." She said, and took a fighting stance. 

**Spike nodded to Jack, "Go get her Jack." The teenager picked up a broken chair leg and swung at Angela's head, she ducked and Thrust Punched him in the stomach, sent him into a brick wall. Jack slid down the wall unconnise as Angela blew a strand of hair out her eyes and faced the leader. "Who's next?" She asked. Ben ran toward the girl and sung at her legs; he missed. Angela Front Ball Kicked in the chest, and punched him in the jaw, making him laid next to his friend. She turned her golden eyes to the leader. He backed up against the wall as she grabbed his collar. "The next time we meet, you'll wake up in a jail's hospital bed. If you don't want that to happen, STAY AWAY from my friends. GOT THAT?!!"**

**He nodded quickly, then she knocked him out. Angela dropped the thug and untied hair, then went over to Yugi. She checked his pulse, then whispered; "Yugi? Yugi, can you hear me?" **

**The boy slowly opened his violet eyes and said weakly, "Angela?" **

**She nodded and lifted him into her arms and carried him onto her bike, "Hang on tight Yugi. I'm taking you to the hospital where I work, it's just up the street." Yugi did as he was told, and in ten minutes they were there. Angela helped him off her bike; just as her friend was about to cough up blood. A nurse, named Cindy, who was Angela's best friend saw them and called for a stretcher. The two nurses put Yugi on it, and quickly took him to the x-ray room. And that was the last thing Yugi remembered before he passed out again.**

**Chapter Three**

**Angela's Secret Treasure**

**Angela took a long look at Yugi's x-rays of his chest; and the reslets were not good. He had five cracked ribs and three were broken. And too make matters worse, his left lung was puncherd. Cindy had called Yugi's grandfather, and Yugi had just gone into surgery. Angela sat down and sighed, closing her eyes she prayed. **

**Then she changed into her uniform, picked up her guitar, and headed to the Children's Wing.**

**They all cheered and gathered around the woman when she entered and sat down in a chair. "Alright, alright. Settle down guys, or I can't start." The kids became quiet, and she began to sing.**

"_**I'll be your candle**_

_**On the water. My love**_

_**For you will always**_

_**Burn. I know you're **_

_**Lost and drifting, but**_

_**The night is lifting. Don't**_

_**Give up, you have somewhere **_

_**To turn."**_

**As Angela sang she thought back to when she had to prepare Yugi for surgery. She kept stroking his hand, whispering in his ear.**

"_**I'll be your candle**_

_**On the water. Till every**_

_**Wave is warm and bright.**_

_**My soul is there, beside you.**_

_**Let this candle guide you.**_

_**Soon you'll see, a golden **_

_**Stream of light."**_

**Deep in Angela's heart, she was still worried about him. But she kept a straight face, so not to worry the children.**

"_**A cold and friendless**_

_**Tide has found you. Don't**_

_**Let the stormy darkness**_

_**Pull you down. I'll paint a**_

_**Ray hope around you.**_

_**Circling the air, lighted**_

_**A Payer. I'll be your candle**_

On the water. This flame 

_**Inside of me will grow, keep**_

_**Holding on. You'll make it, here's**_

_**My hand, so take it. Look for**_

_**Me, reaching out to show; as sure**_

_**As rivers flow, I'll never let you go.**_

_**I'll never let…you go."**_

**After Angela had finished the song, she saw Cindy by the door. Angela picked up her guitar and ran over to her. **

"**Cindy! How's Yugi? Tell me, is he alright?"**

**Her friend smiled, "Yes, Angela. He's alright, Yugi's resting right now." Angela breathed in relief.**

**Yugi groaned; his whole body ached. **

"**He's a cutie." Said a voice.**

"**Shhh. You'll get us caught." Said a second.**

**Yugi slowly opened his eyes; he blinked couple times to clear his vision. Two little girls (about ten and nine,) one with red hair, the other with brown, were staring at him. Yugi saw that they had burns on their faces and arms. **

"**Where…am I?" he asked groggily. **

"**You're in the Children's Ward at the Domino Hospital." Answered the brown haired girl.**

"**Hospital?"**

"**Yeah," said the redhead. "You had broken ribs and a punchered lung. Angela brought you here just in time."**

"**Speaking of which Sarah," the brown haired girl said. "Why don't you go get her? She's next door."**

**The redhead nodded, "Ok Mariah."**

**Sarah skipped out the door and came back in a minute with Angela behind her. Angela was wearing a blue nurse uniform and a stethoscope around her neck. "Alright you two," She said to Sarah and Mariah. "back to bed. Or the doctor will be breathing down my neck." As the girls went back to their beds, Angela sat next to Yugi.**

"**Hey." She said.**

"**Hi." He answered.**

"**How do you feel, Yugi?" She asked.**

**Yugi winced as he tried to sit up, "My chest hurts so much."**

**Angela patted his hand, "Well I'm not surprised, considering that you just got out of surgery an hour ago."**

**Yugi scratched his head, "There's just one thing; what happened to Spike and his gang?"**

**Angela smirked, "Lets just say that they're propbly licking their wounds after that kick in the cards I gave them." **

**She laughed as Yugi's jaw dropped, "You mean…?"**

**Angela gave a nod, and Yugi burst out laughing as his friends and grandfather came in.**

"**Yugi!" Tea shouted as they ran over to his bed. "Oh, Yugi are you alright?" Yugi nodded as they handed him a small bunch of flowers. He reached up to touch the chain of…**

"**The puzzle! Where's the puzzle?!" He panicked. Angela reached into her shirt and pulled it out. "It's right here, Yugi." She said as she put around his neck. Yugi breathed in relief, and leaned against his pillows. As Angela checked his I.V. and blood then said to Yugi's grandfather, "You can only stay for a few minutes, because his body still needs to rest from surgery."**

**Mr. Motou nodded, "Don't worry, I have get back to the game shop soon anyway." **

**Angela said "good-bye" and went to check on Mariah and Sarah.**

**After a couple minutes, they said goodnight and left Yugi to rest. When they left, Yugi closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.**

**Yugi had to stay in the hospital for two weeks; which wasn't so bad. He always saw Angela when she wasn't working, he asked if she could tell him about her family. But he got a shocking answer. **

"**I don't have a family, Yugi. They're dead, I live here in the nurse dormitories."**

"**You mean you're alone?"**

**She nodded, "Yeah. But I have Cindy; she's always been there for me, like a big sister."**

**Yugi smiled, as Yami appeared beside him. /"At least she had someone to talk to."/ He said. Angela turned to the pharaoh, "Yes, that I'm thankful for my king of Egypt." Yami and Yugi stared in shock, "You can see him?"**

**Angela gave a nod, "Ofcoruse, I sometimes see angels watching over people, so seeing the pharaoh isn't a big surprise." She winked at Yami, which made him blush. Yugi had one question that had been bothering him, "What did your mom and dad do for a living?" **

"**My mother worked as a nurse and my dad was a doctor, they both worked here."**

"**What happened to them?" He asked. Angela bit her lip, "They were coming home from a concert, and it was snowing. The ground was so icy that their car slid off the road and crashed into a tree. By the time ambulance came, they were dead. My mother and father wanted me to stay here, because I would be among friends and would be safe if any thing happened to me."**

**Angela took a deep breath and smiled, "Well enough sad stuff; I have something to tell you." **

**Yugi sat up, "What?"**

"**I asked your grandfather and friends if I could take you out for dinner since you're leaving around noon. Would you like that?"**

"**Yeah!!"**

**Angela smiled an angel-like smile, "Ok. But I have to give you a physical checkup so can get out here." **

**Yugi sat on the side of the bed and transformed into Yami as Angela took out a small rubber hammer. "I'm going to check your reflects first." Gently she tapped his left knee and it kicked a little. "That tickled." He said with a laugh, as she did the same to the other knee. "You're reflects are ok, that's good."**

**Yugi appeared beside Yami/"She's really nice."/ He said as Angela took out another interment. /"Yes, the name 'angel' suits her."/ Yami answered with their mind link. Angela turned back to the pharaoh, and touched his cheek. He sighed with pleasure, her hand felt cool and comforting.**

**She looked at his ears, throat, and eyes. "Your eyes remind me of rubies." She told him, and he blushed even harder. Angela put her tool away and removed Yami's bandages, and gently felt his ribs and chest. "Your ribs have healed, that's good. I also saw the x-ray of your lung; it's healed too." Yugi and Yami both sighed in relief. As Angela was writing stuff down on his chart, Yami asked, "Angela? How dose the heart work?" **

**Angela looked at him with a surprised expression on her face. "Why do you want to know?"**

**Yami bit his lip, "I'm just curious, that's all."**

**The girl sat next to him on the bed, "Well it's an indepenant muscle, that means it works on it's own. The brain doesn't control it." **

"**Then who tells it to stop?"**

**Angela thought a minute, "I guess god, Yami."**

**Yami stared at his hands, "He told my fathers to stop 300years ago." He felt tears come to his eyes; Angela took his hand and lifted his chin so she could look into his cinnamon red eyes. "Your father wouldn't want you to be sad, my prince of Egypt." **

**Yami squeezed her hand and smiled a small smile. Angela let go and put on her stethoscope, "How about I listen to this heart?" **

**He nodded slowly as Angela put the end of it on Yami's strong chest. She listened for a few minutes, then stopped and smiled as she put her stethoscope back around her neck. "Yami, this is the best heart beat I heard in my life. You have a heart of gold; you and Yugi both."**

**Yami was speechless; even when he started to blush. Angela gave him his clothes and said "Yami? I'd like to show you something, will come to Cherry Blossom Park with me?" **

**He nodded "yes," and left to let him change his clothes.**

**After walking down the parks log path, Angela brought him to oldest Weeping Willow tree in the whole park. Once they were under the braches, Angela reached into a hole at the base of the trunk, and pulled out a wooden box that had an angel carved on its lid. "It's my secret treasure chest." She whispered. Inside were a few marbles, a red heart-shaped stone, a gold fairy necklace, a yellowed picture of her parents, a small dream catcher, and three home made Duel Monster Cards. "I made these when I was little; I always think that they are my guardian angels." Yami looked at them; the first was young teenage woman with long brown hair and dressed in red, the title was 'Lady Jasmine'. The second was a man that had red hair and had blue armor, it's title was 'Lord Lion-heart', but the last one caught Yami's attention; it's title was 'Queen Serenity', the woman in the picture was the very same one from the festival. Her sliver hair and long it be possible? **

**Angela closed the box and put it back in it's hiding place, "Yugi, promise me you won't tell anyone about this place."**

**Yugi took over and nodded, "The pharaoh and I promise never to tell a soul."**

**She gave him a grateful smile then they both left the park.**

**Chapter Four**

**A little music can go a long way.**

**Angela took Yugi to her favorite place to eat; it was called 'Music Garden'. Inside was a stage where musicians could perform, a dance floor, tables and chairs had music note print. On each table was a thin vase with two flowers and a small lamp-like candle. Yugi and Angela sat near the dance floor; as a waiter came over. "May I get you something to drink?" He asked.**

**Angela smiled, "I'll have a strawberry soda, Adam."**

**Yugi thought a minute, "I'll have a Coke'."**

**Adam nodded, and left. Angela stared out at the park, the lamps gave off a golden glow that matched her eyes.**

"**Angela?"**

**She turned to the voice; realizing it was the pharaoh. "Yes, my pharaoh?"**

"**What's wrong?"**

**Angela sighed, "I was thinking about my parents, I miss them so much."**

**Yami reached across the table and gripped her hand, "They wouldn't want you to be sad." The woman smiled at hearing her own words coming out of Yugi's mouth. When their drinks arrived; a band began to play, 'An American Girl' and the two friends ordered their dinner. Angela got a salad, and Yugi got a sandwich. Angela told Yugi about her dream, "I want to be a singer and travel all over the world. But every time I try out, they say I don't have this, or I don't have that."**

"**They have to be deaf and blind to let you go or slip though their fingers." He told her. Angela laughed, "I know." She said as she and Yugi finished their food.**

"**Well, if it isn't Yugi." Said a cold voice.**

**Yugi closed his eyes in annoyance, and then turned to face Rex Raptor. **

"**What do you want, Rex?"**

**The Dino Duelist smiled, "I just wanted to introduce myself to your hot looking new friend." **

**Angela cringed in disgust, as he reached for her arm. She slapped his hand, "That was a warning Dino-Boy; but next time you lose your front teeth. Now beat it!" Rex took the hint, and ran off. The pharaoh laughed, "Did you see his face?! That was priceless!" **

**Angela took out a camera from her jacket, "And I have it on camera." They both doubled in laughter, until they were holding their sides in pain. A new song started up; Yugi stood up and offered his hand to Angela, "May have this dance?"**

**Angela blushed and took his hand, "I'd never thought you'd ask, my pharaoh." He led her to the dance floor, as the jazz music sang out. Yugi and Angela danced among the group of people.**

**Soon the rock jazz stopped and soft music took it's place; the pharaoh blushed as Angela danced the waltz with him. "You're a graceful dancer." He said. Angela smiled, "You dance good too."**

**The king of Egypt felt his heart beat faster, he stared into her beautiful golden eyes. He felt himself drowning in her gaze.**

"**Yami? Are you ok?"**

**Angela's voice brought Yami out of the trance, he shook his head to clear it and nodded. Then Yugi took over. They sat back down and Yugi told her about the game shop.**

"**Your grandpa sounds really nice." Angela said as she paid the bill. **

"**He is." Yugi answered as they left. **

**Yugi walked Angela back to the hospital. She turned to Yugi as Yami took over. "thanks for a wonderful night, boys." **

**Yami smiled, "You're welcome. And Angela? My real name is Atemu."**

"**Atemu, I like it." Angela gave him a peck on the cheek, "Goodnight…_Atemu_." She said as she disappeared into the building. Duke and Joey pulled up in Duke's car as Angela left, Joey walked up to Atemu; just in time to catch him as he to knees in happiness. Yugi took over and stood up. "Come on, Yugi. Lets get you home." Joey said as they got in the car, "By the way, that's up with the pharaoh? Is he sick or something?" **

**Yugi laughed, "Yeah, he is sick; _LOVE_ sick."**

**Angela went to her room and closed the door. She sighed happily as she collapsed on the bed. Lord Lion-heart appeared beside her, "Had a nice night, Miss Angel?"**

**Angela hugged her pillow, "Oh, yes Lion-heart. Atemu is so sweet, I think I'm in love."**

**Lion-heart smiled, then disappeared. **

**Chapter Five**

"**When the Angel sings.."**

**Yugi and his friends would sometimes see Angela around the park, feeding the ducks or playing her guitar. On other days she would meet them at the game shop; either way they loved having her. Tea noticed that she lit up the room with her smile, and Duke was amazed that she went to visit Rome to do a concert at coliseum for a friend. **

**Once they watched her make an album at a recording studio, as her guests. The song was called 'I love you I do.'**

"**Ok Angel girl," Duke said from the recording booth. "Let's take it from the top. 'I love you I do' take 1."**

**Angela looked at Yugi, "This is for you and Atemu, Yugi."**

**Then took a deep breath and started.**

"_**Never met a man, quite like**_

_**You. Doin' all he can, makin my **_

_**Dreams come true. You're strong**_

_**And you're smart, you've taken my**_

_**Heart, and I'll give you the rest of **_

_**Me too. You're the prefect man for**_

_**Me, I love you I do. Mmmm, I**_

_**Love ya."**_

**Atemu took over and smiled at Angela, who smiled back. She beckoned for him to enter and sing with her. So he did.**

_**Atemu**_

"_**Never ever felt, quite like this.**_

_**Good about myself, from my every **_

_**First kiss. I'm here when you call, **_

_**I've got it all. And confidence I **_

_**Never knew.**_

_**Atemu/ Angela**_

"_**You're the prefect man/girl for**_

_**Me, I love you I do."**_

**Duke and Tea smiled as Tristan and Joey shared confused looks.**

_**Angela**_

"_**You've got the voice,**_

_**You give me no choice. **_

_**You make my heart stop**_

_**Every time. As long as you**_

_**Drive, I'm alone for the ride.**_

_**Baby, I'm trusting you. Cause you,**_

_**You'll always be true. Oh."**_

_**Atemu**_

"_**I'll give up that, this will**_

_**Be. You and you alone, I'll find**_

_**Me."**_

_**Angela **_

"_**I know you're the best,**_

_**You've past every test. It's**_

_**Almost too good to be true. **_

_**You're the prefect man for **_

_**Me, I love you I do."**_

_**Atemu/Angela**_

_**You're the prefect man/girl**_

_**For me. I love you I…..do."**_

**Duke turned off the machine, then walked into the room. "That was really good, you guys are great together."**

**A week later; Yugi waited for Angela in the waiting room of the hospital, they were going to pizza together with the guys, and he couldn't wait. **

**Angela came out in a black and pink long sleeved shirt, jeans, pale brown boots, and an angel necklace.**

**Yugi saw that her face was a pale white, even though she had makeup on. "Hey, Yugi. Ready?"**

"**Yeah. Lets go."**

**When they sat down at their table, Joey went to go order the pizza. Yugi couldn't help staring at Angela. **

**/"Something's wrong, I can feel it."/ Atemu said to Yugi with their mind link. /"I can too."/ He answered. Soon Joey came back with a pepperoni pizza, and they all dug in. Well, almost every one. Angela took her piece and ate it slowly. Tea put a hand on her shoulder, "Angela, are you ok?"**

**Angela nodded, "Yeah, it's just been a big day, that's all."**

**Duke cleared his throat, "Um, Angela? Could you sing for us again?" Angela agreed, picked up a guitar and walked to the stage. Yugi noticed that she was shaking with each step, he watched her sit down and held the interment.**

"_**Listen, to the song here**_

_**In my heart. A melody **_

_**That has start, but can't complete.**_

_**Listen, to the song from deep**_

_**Within, it's only beginning to**_

_**Release. Oh, the time has come for**_

_**My dreams to be heard, they will not **_

_**Be pushed aside and turned into your **_

_**Own. All cause you listened."**_

**Atemu took over and sighed with pleasure from Angela's voice. It was so comforting and soothing. **

"_**Listen! I was alone at a **_

_**Crossroads, I was not home**_

_**In my home. And I tried and **_

_**Tried, but you've always known.**_

_**Oh, I'll always believe in you, **_

_**You know what I'm feeling. I'm**_

_**More than what you made of me, **_

_**I followed the voice, you gave to me.**_

_**But now we both have to find, **_

_**Our own.**_

_**OUR OWN!"**_

**Atemu walked up to her as she stepped down, he smiled and held out his arms to embrace her. But his smile quickly faded as she fell into his open arms; unconscious. **

"**Angela!!" He screamed.**

**Tristan quickly took her pulse and ran to a phone to call an ambulance. As Atemu held the girl in his arms, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and his cinnamon red eyes widened, "Lion-heart?" **

**The creature nodded and another one joined him; but this one was a woman. **

"**Lady Jasmine?"**

**She nodded, and both monsters smiled sadly, then left as the paramedics put Angela on a stretcher and drove off for the hospital. Yugi took over and they all hopped into Dukes car and followed them to the hospital.**

**Chapter Six**

"**One Night Only."**

**Yugi and the gang waited for two hours in the Waiting Room, while the pharaoh paced in his room inside the Millennium puzzle. **

**Soon Cindy approached the group of friends, "Yugi Mutou?"**

**Yugi shakily stood up and walked over to Cindy, "Yes?" **

"**I'm afraid Angela has a Blood Dieses, it seems that her father passed it on to her. And it's uncureable. Yugi, what I'm trying to say is; she's dying."**

**Yugi felt his heart and Atemu's stop, "You…you mean…?" **

**Cindy nodded, "She doesn't have much time, its already taken control of her body." **

**Yugi couldn't feel his legs, "Can…can I see her?"**

**She nodded and pointed to a room three doors down, and he went to her. Yugi walked into her room and sat beside her. Angela's skin was white as milk, her hair laid flat against the pillow; making her face look smaller. She turned to Yugi, "They told you, huh?"**

"**Yes." He muttered. To his surprise, Angela smiled. "Don't be sad, Yugi. I'm going to see my parents again."**

"**But I don't want you to leave."**

"**It's my time, Yugi. But…"**

**Yugi held his breath, "'But' what?" **

**Angela squssed his hand, "Could you please go to Cherry Blossom Park and get my treasure box? I want to see them one last time." Yugi nodded, "I'll go. Just hang on for me." Then he took off like the wind, and ran down the street. **

**Angela heard something on her left, she turned and saw Lady Jasmine. She gently put her guitar beside Angela, and disappeared as Yugi's friends came in. She asked Joey to help her up, "Ya sure ya want to do that?"**

"**Yes, I'm going to play my guitar. I need to get my mind off the pain in my body."**

**Joey helped her into a sitting position, and Duke handed her the guitar.**

**Angela took a shaky breath; since it was becoming hard for her to breathe.**

"_**You are all my**_

_**Love and my devotion.**_

_**You put my love and**_

_**Soul, right on the line.**_

_**You're always there,**_

_**When I'm hurt you come.**_

_**The only trouble is,**_

_**I really don't have the time."**_

**Yugi ran down the street; running as if the devil was at his heels. He passed the empty fair grounds where they first met.**

"_**You've got one night**_

_**Only, one night only.**_

_**That's all the time to**_

_**Spare. One night only, **_

_**Lets not pretend to care."**_

**Yami took over as Yugi jumped over a garbage can in the ally where Angela had saved his life. Then passed 'The Music Garden' where they had their first dance.**

"_**You got one night only,**_

_**One night only. One night **_

_**Only, come on big baby come**_

_**On. One night only, we have till**_

_**Dawn. In the morning this feeling**_

_**Will be gone, I have no chance going**_

_**On. Something so right, has got no**_

_**Chance to live. So lets forget about Texas, **_

_**It's one night I will give."**_

**Yami pushed open the gate of the park and ran down the log path his heart beating faster with very step.**

"_**One night only,**_

_**One night only.**_

_**That's all the time**_

_**To spare. One night**_

_**Only, lets not pretend **_

_**To care. One night…**_

_**Only.**_

**At the end of the song; Angela had a coughing fit. Duke put the guitar back in its case, as Tea gave her a tissue to cough in. Angela coughed out a blood clot, then Joey helped her lay down. "Please hurry, Yugi. I don't think I can last much longer." **

**Yami finally found the Weeping Willow tree, and raced under the braches. He kneeled down and reached into the hole to get…**

**Nothing! The box was gone, Yami fell to his knees in despair and defeat, and he had failed her!**

**Someone must have found the box and took it, Yami cried into his hands. "I'm sorry Angela, I failed you! I'm so sorry!"**

**A soft hand touched his shoulder, "No. You didn't fail Angela, Yami." **

**He turned to the voice; and gasped.**

"**Queen Serenity?"**

**She nodded her head and helped Yami to his feet, "You didn't fail her, Yami."**

"**Yes I did, I promised I'd bring her back her treasure box. It's her dying wish, and I failed."**

**The queen smiled and put something into his hands, he looked and his eyes widened. It was the box!**

"**How…?"**

**She winked and kissed his forehead, then with a wave of her hand; Yami was back in the hospital. Yugi appeared beside him/"You love her; don't you?"/ He asked. Yami nodded as he walked into her room/"Yes, I do."/**

**Angela smiled when he entered, "You found it." She whispered. Yami smiled back and put the box in her lap. She opened it and turned her golden eyes to him, "Yugi, I want you to keep my treasure chest safe, will you and Atemu do it?" They both nodded, as Angela turned to Tea and whispered something in her ear. Tea opened the drawer and took out a photo of Angela; in the photo she was wearing a jean jacket and a dark green shirt. She took it from Tea and gave it to Yami.**

"**I want you to keep that," She told him. "So can remember me."**

**Yami nodded and took it. Angela turned to Duke, "Duke? Tea said you needed a guitar, so, I leave you mine."**

**Duke smiled as he took the guitar, "I've a favor to ask of you Duke, play a song so I can sing one last time?"**

"**I'd be honored, Angela."**

**As Duke took it out, Yami and Yugi saw Lady Jasmine, Lord Lion-Heart and Queen Serenity stand beside the bed….with white wings! **

**/"They were angels."/ Yugi said as Joey put a pillow behind Angela, to support her back. Duke played a song; the song that Angela had sung at the pizza pallor.**

"_**Listen, to the voice **_

_**Inside. Someone I thought**_

_**Had died, but didn't leave. Oh, I'll**_

_**Scream and shout for my dreams to**_

_**Be heard. They will not be thrown**_

_**Away and turned into your own**_

_**All listened."**_

**As she sang, Yami took her hand and grasped it as blood slowly followed from the corner of her mouth.**

"**_Oh, Listen. I_**

_**Was alone at a **_

_**Crossroads, I was not**_

_**Home, in my own home. **_

_**I tried and tried, to say what's **_

_**On my mind, but you've**_

_**Always known. I'm more **_

_**Than what you made of me,**_

_**I followed the voice you gave to **_

_**Me. But now you've got find **_

_**Your own…**_

_**YOUR OWN!!!"**_

**After she said the last word, Angela's eyes closed with a smile and she breathed her last breath. Yami's tears finally followed his face; even Yugi and his friends were crying. But the pharaoh cried the hardest. He sobbed into his arms as Cindy came in and covered Angela's face with the sheet. Yugi took over and picked up the box, then with tears in their eyes, the group of friends left. **

**With tears falling down their cheeks.**

**When Yugi got home, his grandfather comforted him. Then Yugi went up stairs to his room and put the box safely away. Then he lay on his bed and sobbed the rest of his tears into his pillow.**

**Chapter Seven**

"**I'll always be there."**

**Angela had her ashes buried in front of her tombstone. The tombstone was a statue of an angel with a dove on its shoulder; it stood on a box like pedestal. Engraved on the pedestal was;   
**

** Angela Brooks  
1990-2007  
An angel that walked and sang among  
Us. May she rest in peace.**

**Yugi, his friends, and some nurses (including Cindy,) came to say "good-bye". Each one gave her a flower and left. But Yugi stayed behind; Yami took over and placed a bouquet of red roses in front of her grave. His tears flowed again, harder than before. **

"**Boy? Why are you crying?" Asked a voice.**

**Yami didn't look up, he just kept crying. "My friend's dead, and I'll never see her again."**

"**Of course you'll see her again, not in this world. But you will." The voice said with comfort. **

"**But I never got to tell her I loved her." Yami whispered.**

"**Then tell me now my prince of Egypt." Said the voice. Yami's heart skipped a beat; he turned to see the speaker, and felt his whole body go numb. It was…. **

"**Angela?!" He whispered. She smiled her angel smile. If she had been beautiful as a human she was even more beautiful as an angel. Her dress was pure white silk with a pale cream-colored sash around her waist. White Lilies were braided into her raven black hair; making her pink lips and gold eyes stand out.**

"**Angela!" Yami shouted happily as he hugged her. "I'm sorry I never told you." The angel hugged him back, "I forgive you. I also came to say good-bye…for now." Yami cocked his head, "What do mean?"**

**Angela smiled, "I'm your guardian angel, Yugi." **

"**My…angel?"**

**She smiled and nodded. Yami hugged her again, and she whispered, "I'll always be there, Atemu."**

**She slowly broke away from his embrace, "I'll pop in every now and then to say hello. And if you ever need help, I'll come." Angela said as she and Yami walked away from the graveyard and into Cherry Blossom Park. "I'm I the only one that can see you?" He asked. Angela shook her head, "When I'm my human form everyone can see me. But when I'm in my angel form, like right now, only you and your friends can." **

**Yami and Angela sat under tree were Angela had hidden her treasure chest, " We can't meet here or people will think your going nuts, so we'll meet under the Willow Tree in the forest. That'll be our secret place. But we can meet here too, but only at night. Ok?"**

**Yami nodded and took out a pocketknife and craved a heart into the tree, and inside the heart he craved: Y+A.**

**Angela laughed and shook her head, "I better get going, my parents are waiting for me."**

**She took a white lily from her hair and placed it in Yami's hand. "Would you like to sing a song with me before I leave?" She asked. Yami nodded, and helped her up. Then they began. **

_**Angela**_

"_**When you walk,**_

_**Down the road. Every**_

_**Burden and every hope,**_

_**I will rise. And will walk **_

_**With you."**_

_**Angela/Atemu**_

"_**I'll walk with you,**_

_**Till the sun don't even**_

_**Shine. Walk with you, **_

_**Every time."**_

_**Angela**_

"_**I tell you I'll**_

_**Walk with you.**_

_**Believe me, I'll walk **_

_**With you."**_

**As they finished, Yami had Yugi take over, and Angela said "I've already spoken to your friends, so they know. I'll be seeing you and the pharaoh soon Yugi, good-bye and good-luck." Then she faded away. Yami appeared next to Yugi/"Farewell for now, angel of my heart."/**

**THE END **


End file.
